destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Buffs/Debuffs
This page will list all of the Buffs/Debuffs that can be applied through various effects. This list will inevitably grow as more Magics and such are added or modified. When statistics are reduced, the stat change effect decays by 0.5% a minute, after 10 minutes, unless stated otherwise. Stat reduction assumes the current value, not the base value. Reducing 100 by 10%, twice, will reduce it to 81. DoT effects last for 3 minutes/10 combat turns, dealing the DoT damage every 18 seconds/1 combat turn, unless stated otherwise. Buffs Debuffs Ignited When Ignited, you will be dealt 10% of the spell's initial damage, again, as a DoT effect. Soaked! When Soaked!, any electricity-based attacks and ice or cold-based attacks will deal double damage. After taking said damage once, Soaked! will be removed. Stunned When Stunned, you're unable to make any actions for 5 seconds. Or, if a target is immune to stun, they will instead take double damage from the attack they were dealt. Knockdown When Knockdown is applied, you are knocked onto the ground, and you are stunned for 5 seconds. While being on the ground, any damage you take is doubled, except from DoT effects. If a target is immune to stun, they will take double damage, instead. If a target is immune to knockdown AND stun, they will still take double damage. Asleep When put to sleep, the effect lasts for as long as the effect specifies (Example: from spells, or poisons). While asleep, you take double damage. If you take more than 50% of your health in damage, while asleep, you will awake, and be afflicted with Shell-Shocked. This effect is different from actual sleep. Bone-Dry While under the effects of Bone-Dry, you cannot be healed in any way until your body's moisture is restored. This debuff can last indefinitely. It can be removed by drinking, or eating foods with moisture of some kind. Mummification Mummification works similarly to Bone-Dry, in that you cannot be healed until your moisture is restored. However, you only have half an hour to restore its moisture before you die, no matter how much health you have. It can be removed by drinking, or eating foods with moisture of some kind. While under its effects, you cannot act(no movement, no attacks, etc...). Broken When Broken, the damage reduction of your ARM stat(your total reduction, not just natural), will be reduced by 50% until combat ends. If Broken is applied a second time, you instead get Shattered, and lose both Broken stacks. Being inflicted with Broken will also partially break your armor. Shattered When Shattered, the damage reduction of your ARM stat(your total reduction, not just natural), is negated. You take the full 100% damage, as if you had no armor, until combat ends. If you get Broken or Shattered while already Shattered, you will take an extra 50% or 100% damage, respectively. Being inflicted with Shattered will almost completely destroy your armor. Shell Shocked When Shell Shocked, you deal 25% less damage until combat ends. Drunk When Drunk, your DEX is divided by 3, or, if your current DEX is less than 10, it is reduced to 0. You also have a -2 to social rolls, -2 to perception rolls, and you only have 1 combat turn, instead of the normal 2, or more.